User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. About darn time... Hey Lancer, Been nearly two weeks since you last logged in. You feel you're behind the spat between yourself and Dammej? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 21:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :No offense intended, but that is something that personal and I'd rather not discuss it. Lancer1289 21:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Sorry about that. I won't do it again, I promise! D^= CoffeeShopFrank 05:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Please read the top of my talk page as I don't like cross page conversations. I do ask people to respond to any message I leave on their talk page to make things not only easy to follow, but reduce clutter. Lancer1289 05:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) C'mon Dude, c'mon. That was a legit picture and I was working on the size. please leave it alone :No it wasn't as it is quite small, low quality, and a grainy image. Also see your talk page as you haven't answered a question I left. Lancer1289 21:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again... I was just wondering about what I needed to do to delete my signature page since I plan to use a standard signature and therefore no longer need a custom signature page. I had left you a message on your talk page earlier on Saturday asking about having my signature page deleted, but since I haven't received a reply, I was just wondering if I need to do anything in order to have the page deleted. Again, I'm sorry to bother you about this, but I didn't know who else to ask since I'm still new to the Mass Effect Wiki. If you could please help me with this problem, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time. BicycleCat (talk) 23:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well you could have asked any of the other admins as I've been off for a week, but I can take care of that now. Lancer1289 02:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::He could have if he'd been aware that you were "off for a week". However, given that he's a brand new editor, and that ''none of us knew why you were gone, for how long, etc, (see User talk:SpartHawg948#I wonder where Lancer is...), perhaps cutting BicycleCat some slack is in order? SpartHawg948 06:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Missing Title #1 Hi, I'm Wikia staff and just editing blogs written by other Wikia staff with their permission. Thanks for your inquiry. Bchwood 20:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hey I was just wondering if edits in the "Trivia" section can be deleted for speculation, as many of mine have. Thanks!